spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentines Day
Valentines Day is an episode of the show, Spongeorama. It was an episode that was supposed to air during Valentine's Day, but Calaz was inactive at the time. Transcript starts of with Spongebob at the cannablyss store (yes weed is legal in every part of the world now) Spongebob: SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY. PaTron Q: No. That’s a terrible meme. Spongebob: Oh. then they look next door and they see PaTron T is buying three roses for an unknown occasion. PaTron Q: What is my brother doing at the flower store? Spongebob: I have no idea. Let’s go see what he’s doing. and PatRon Q walk next door and go up to PatRon T and touches him on his shoulder. PatRon T: WHA-? WHO GO’S THERE?? Oh, hey Spongebob. Hey Que. Spongebob: Que? PatRon T: Yeah. As little kids, we used to call PatRon Q, Que. Spongebob: That’s weird. PatRon T: You know what's even more weird? Spongebob: What? PatRon T: The word queue has four silent letters. Spongebob: Wait… thinks for awhile, but then his head turns red, and then suddenly his mind explodes. Spongebob: My mind has been blown! PatRon T: Isn’t that crazy? Spongebob: Yes, but seriously I need to see a doctor about this head. It explodes all the time. PatRon T: Well then go see a doctor about it! Spongebob: You're right. walks out the door and heads east. PatRon Q: So… as i was saying, why are you here? PatRon T: Well, um… PatRon Q: Ohhh… you're asking someone out aren't you? PatRon T: Yeah… PatRon Q: Who’s your crush? Eeh! I wanna know! PatRon T: Sandy Cyborg. PatRon Q: Whu- whu- whu- WHAT??? WHY? PatRon T: She's a sweet girl! PatRon Q: Well, um, okay… I guess i can help you with asking her out. PatRon Q starts to quench up and has face like he's watching cringey videos on the internet.] scene cuts to Squidward walking down Jacksonville Street. Squidward: Bada dum! Bado doo! Bada bum- Wait, what’s that? sees a sign that says “New Bikini Bottom Graveyard Next Left” Squidward: Hm… it would be interesting to see people from back then at the graveyard. walks toward the graveyard and walks inside the graveyard. The first grave he sees is Squilvilia’s grave. Squidward: OH.. MY… G- of the sudden Squidward faints and the ambulance shows up right away and takes him to a hospital. wakes up inside the hospital. Spongebob, SpongeTron K, L, and Sandy Cyborg are at the hospital with him. Spongebob: Dang! What the hell happened? Squidward: Well uh… um... Spongebob: You fainted because you saw Squilvia’s grave, didn’t you? Squidward: HOW DID YOU KNOW?? Spongebob: Because i’m psychic. Squidward: Uh… okay. at home, PatRon Q is telling PatRon T. PatRon Q: Uhhh… how about this: “I heard you’re good in algebra, can you replace my X without asking Y?” PatRon T: But I don’t have an X… PatRon Q: Uhh- Uh… how about: “You know why I am like a squirrel? Cause I want to bury my nuts in you.” PatRon T: Oh my, that’s going a little overboard... PatRon Q: Well damn. I don’t know what you should use… PatRon T: You know what, I actually will not use a pick-up line, i’m gonna use my guts and ask her out right on the tee! T picks up his phone and calls Sandy Cyborg. PatRon T: Hey, can you meet me at the New Goo Lagoon? Sandy Cyborg: Sure, PatRon! That Day… T and Sandy Cyborg play for a little bit, but right at sunset PatRon T grabs Sandy Cyborg’s hands and starts to say… PatRon T: Sandy Cyborg… of the sudden everyone at the park holds up a bunch of cameras. PatRon T: PUT THE CAMERAS DOWN! Sandy Cyborg… will you go out with me? Sandy Cyborg: Well… i’m flattered… sure! starts to cheer and clap. But then Squidward shows up in a hospital bed and now he's the only one cheering. And he's cheering sarcasticly. Squidward: yaaay. end. Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:ElectroElf Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Percyblu Category:Spongeorama